villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Moore
Vincent Moore is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action film Chappie. He is an engineer of Tetravaal and archnemesis of Chappie. He was portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Keller Dover in Prisoners, Blackbeard in Pan, and X-24 in Logan. Information Vincent is a Tetravaal engineer and the head of the MOOSE scouts, who works for Michelle Bradley. He wants to destroy Chappie because of Deon. Biography Vincent works with Deon in Tetravaal, a company that creates robots that work for the law. He is bitter that Deon's robots are favored over his MOOSE robots, which are seen as excessive for crime fighting. Early on in the film he searches for the security key that is inside Chappie's head, and when he finds Chappie he traumatizes the sentient robot by sawing his arm off and opening up the robot's skull to remove the security key, before letting the robot go. After he spies on Deon and realizes the robot is sentient, he comes up with a plan to destroy Chappie and kill Deon, he turns the robots offline (including Chappie) and cause the city to fall apart and kills Chappie's adopted mom with a giant MOOSE robot that he controls from the Tetravaal factory. Later Chappie storms in the MOOSE building and attacks Vincent and confronts him when he is full of rage on Moore after he killed Chappie's friends in long battle while using the giant robot, later the brutal confrontation ends in the main office, where Chappie brutally beat Vincent and leave him on the verge of death, telling him "Now I forgive you, bad man." as well avenging the deaths of Ninja's 2 closest friends Amerika and Yolandi. It was unknown what happened to Vincent after that, either he died from his injuries or survived and was later arrest for his crimes. Gallery Jackman.jpg|Vincent Moore Screenshot 2015-08-13 17.57.31.png|"I have built a robot that is indestructible". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.59.png|Deon and Vincent in the office Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.02.png|"What in the name of the lord" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.38.png|Vincent tracking Chappie with his men. Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.57.png|"Oi, forget ya paintbrush?" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.12.10.png|"Where ya going mate?" Vincent shuts Chappie down Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.16.20.png|"You know what's in here?,..nothing, bunch of wires mate". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.40.png|Vincent opens Chappie's head with an electronic screw driver Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.18.54.png|"I got what I needed" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.19.00.png|"Run Forrest!" 53 001.JPG|Vincent now fully bloody. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.25.png|Chappie prepares to break Vincent's arm. Screenshot 2015-07-18 13.06.55.png|Vincent's arm is cracked by Chappie for cutting his arm off. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.40.png|Vincent lies on the floor from being beaten up by Chappie. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.57.png|Chappie prepares to throw Vincent to the ceiling for killing innocent people. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.19.23.png|Vincent is thrown to the ceiling by Chappie. Vincent Defeated.png|Vincent's defeat as he lies unconscious. Trivia *Vincent shares some similarities with Jonathan Irons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: **Both are members of the antagonistic technologic companies **Both are archnemesis of the protagonists **Both are charismatic **The difference is that Vincent turned all robots offline while Irons uses machines to wipe the world out. *Despite his MOOSE bot is too excessive for crime fighting, it is very suitable for military operation due its huge armament. Therefore, it is unknown why he doesn't sell his MOOSE bot to the military despite the fact that it is 10 times more profitable than fighting crime or maybe he and the company are too short-sighted to see it through. *Vincent is similar to Obadiah Stane: They feel that the protagonist is damaging to everyone around them and take control of giant robots to destroy them. *In a deleted scene, Chappie also breaks Moore's leg in a graphic way. Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mutilators Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Paranoid Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vandals Category:Crime Lord